


We be giants with our tiny love

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Casual, Crack, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [Recueil micro-fics]. Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour que tout s'écroule, ou pour que tout s'arrange. Pour se détester, ou pour s'aimer. Pour vivre, ou pour mourir.
Relationships: Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan (mention), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sherlock Holmes/Thomas Sharpe, Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. Une princesse et un palefrenier

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est de la faute d'Angie (même si je t'aime quand même ;) )

**1\. Angst**

"Je t'aime."

Et ça fait si atrocement mal. Parce qu'elle a beau l'embrasser encore et encore, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, il ne se _réveille_ pas. Pourtant, il devrait. Il est son véritable amour et elle est le sien. 

Mais elle l'embrasse et il reste mort entre ses bras.

Au-dessus d'elle, la jubilation de sa mère frémit dans l'air.

Alors elle sait. Elle l'a perdu à tout jamais.

**2\. UA**

Ils l'ont fait. Ils se sont enfuis. Ensemble, main dans la main. Pas de petite fille pour leur barrer la route. Pas de mère qui leur brise le cœur, littéralement pour l'un des deux. Juste une longue route à parcourir. Et l'amour qui déborde de leurs yeux en dizaines de larmes brûlantes. 

Aussi brûlantes que leurs étreintes lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont libres. 

Libres et unis. 

La bague, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, mais qui est bien plus précieuse que n'importe quel bijou, au doigt de Regina luit plus que jamais sous le clair de lune. 

Plus rien ni personne ne les retient à présent.

**3\. Crack!fic**

— C'est à _ça_ que je ressemble ?! À cette espèce de vieille mégère pleine de verrues ?! Sérieusement, qui a eu cette idée ? Que je lui montre à quoi ressemble _réellement_ la Méchante Reine.

— Gina, chérie, ce n'est qu'un dessin-animé pour les enfants. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une méchante.

— Donc les méchants sont obligés d'être aussi laids ?!

— Ben... ouais. C'est pour les reconnaître plus facilement.

— ...

— Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu es toute rouge.

— ...

— Tu vires au violet. 

— Vois le côté positif, intervint David. Au moins, personne ne pourra faire le lien entre vous deux. 

Emma et Blanche en restèrent sans voix, pas tout à fait convaincues que cela allait calmer Regina.

La réponse arriva très vite lorsqu'elles durent décrocher les rideaux avant qu'ils ne prennent complètement feu, sous les hurlements de la brune et les supplications du prince charmant.

**4\. Crossover (Hannibal)**

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène là aujourd'hui ? demande l'homme en face d'elle.

Infiniment charismatique, un brin charmeur et d'une élégance sans nom, elle sent néanmoins qu'il se trame quelque chose de sombre sous son apparence glaciale. Elle sent les mêmes ombres qu'elle se traîne depuis des décennies s'agiter en lui. Dans ses yeux d'ambre couve un feu qui a bien failli la consumer autrefois. 

Et, étrangement, cela la rassure. 

— Je crois que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac.

Il pose son carnet, croise les jambes et lui sourit. 

Elle lui sourit en retour.

— Je vous écoute.

**5\. First Time**

La première fois qu'ils font l'amour, Regina s'est violemment disputé avec sa mère, sous les yeux, tristes mais résignés, de son père, et elle n'a plus la force de le supporter. N'a plus la force d'encaisser. 

Mais les bras de Daniel sont tièdes et tendres et réconfortants. Et elle reprend espoir. 

La paille sous son dos la gratte, ça brûle entre ses cuisses, ça tire dans son ventre, pourtant, les larmes sur ses joues ne sont dues qu'à la joie qui l'envahit. Au bonheur qui peu à peu dilate son cœur.

Et à l'amour qui déborde des yeux du palefrenier pour tomber directement dans les siens.

Elle l'embrasse, le serre plus fort contre elle, et respire l'odeur de ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Elle pense à combien elle pourrait donner sa vie pour lui, sans savoir que cela ne serait néanmoins pas suffisant.

**6\. Fluff**

Le petit couteau s'enfonça dans l'écorce de l'arbre et, lentement, deux lettres apparurent. 

R et D.

Rien de plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

C'était juste Regina et Daniel. Daniel et Regina. Tout était dit.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. 

— Notre amour vivra pour toujours, dit-il, tout sourire.

Elle soupira.

Oui, elle l'aimerait éternellement.

**7\. Drama**

Oh bien sûr qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son palefrenier. Qu'y avait-il de plus cliché ? Sa vie entière n'était qu'une succession de clichés ; sa mère tyrannique, son père passif, cette petite fille qu'elle sauve _in extremis_ d'un cheval lancé à grand galop, cette même petite fille qui se révèle être la fille d'un roi, veuf et à la recherche d'une nouvelle épouse.

Tant de "évidemment" en levant les yeux au ciel au cours de son existence.

Elle n'en était plus à un près. 

Alors, oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de son palefrenier.

Et, _évidemment_ , il était mort dans ses bras.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**

Daniel fixait le si beau visage de Regina, déformé par les larmes et la souffrance. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Le sien. Sa mère avait encore utilisé sa magie sur elle, alors même qu'elle ne cessait de la supplier de ne pas le faire. Elle avait essayé de se débattre. De se soustraire à son sort. Elle était tombée. S'était cognée à la tête. 

Et le sang s'était mis à couler. Par flots. Il y en avait partout. 

Elle s'était enfuie, sa vision couverte d'un voile rouge poisseux.

— C'est terminé, lui murmurait le palefrenier, séchant ses pleurs du bout des doigts.

— Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, articula la princesse d'une voix rauque.

— Non. C'est terminé pour de bon. Je ne la laisserai plus te faire du mal. Partons.

— Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

— Loin. Peu m'importe où l'on va, tant que je suis avec toi. 

Elle lui sourit. 

Oui, ils allaient s'enfuir. Et il n'y aurait plus jamais de sang dans sa vie.

**9\. Family**

La seule autre fois où elle ressent une douleur comparable à celle qui l'a terrassée à la mort de Daniel, c'est lorsqu'elle avale cette potion qui la privera à jamais de concevoir un enfant. 

Parce qu'alors il ne lui reste plus rien de la famille qu'elle s'était imaginé avoir à ses côtés.

Parce qu'alors il ne lui reste plus rien qu'elle-même. Et, à cet instant, elle n'est pas suffisante.

À cet instant, plus rien ne l'est. Elle est vide.

Daniel vient de mourir une seconde fois avec son rêve d'enfant.

Mais elle est alors loin de se douter que, cet enfant, elle le tiendra un jour dans ses bras.

Et qu'il fera le bonheur de sa vie. 

**10\. Love**

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement. Même après tout ce temps. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle l'aimait encore.

Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle allait tenir sa promesse.

Elle allait passer à autre chose.

Et aimer à nouveau. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Enfant"  
> Défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : écrire une micro-fic  
> Foire aux personnages : Regina  
> Alphabet des personnages : R = Regina  
> Mot du jour : Reine  
> Prompt par millier : "Je t'aime"  
> Prompts d'amour : "Je t'aime"  
> Célébrité du jour : Lana Parilla  
> Fandom de la semaine : OUaT  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du fluff et du angst dans le même texte  
> Foire aux couples : Regina / Daniel  
> Foire aux morts : Daniel  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Deuil  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur Regina  
> Crossover à la chaîne : Hannibal / Once Upon a Time  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Cendrillon : écrire sur un personnage qui a une relation amoureuse avec un personnage qui n'est pas de son milieu  
> Premières fois : que je fais l'amour  
> Collectionner les POPs : Psychiatre : écrire sur un psychiatre ou sur quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'aller chez un psychiatre  
> Alphabet des thèmes : S : Souffrance  
> Mignonnerie du jour : Un personnage A et un personnage B gravent leurs initiales quelque part pour marquer leur amour éternel.  
> Couleur du jour : Rouge  
> Défis sauvetages : Daniel
> 
> (Et oui, j'ai changé le n°7 qui aurait dû être "humour". Mais il semblerait que je sois plus douée en drama qu'en humour, alors voilà x) Peut-être qu'il changera encore, selon mes envies et le couple.)


	2. Une guerrière et un chapelier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doooooonc on est reparti ! Considérez le premier chapitre comme un essai, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses. C'est-à-dire que, si je m'y tiens, à partir de ce chapitre, il devrait y en avoir au moins 51 (paske le masochisme comme on dit). J'ai changé quelques catégories par rapport au précédent, je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de les expliquer, elles sont assez claires (je me suis fait plaisir en ajoutant Casual qui sera, concrètement, de la vie de tous les jours (dédicace à Maman Loup, qui en est l'ambassadrice (j'ai décidé, oui)), et Song!fic, parce que j'adore ça). 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'en profite, puisque c'est le premier texte que je publie en 2021, pour vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année ! Bonne lecture !

**First time**

La première fois qu'elle voit autre chose que de la bonne humeur et sa douce folie habituelle étinceler dans son regard, elle prend peur. Son visage est pâle, trop pâle, tout comme ses cheveux, qui ont perdu leur éclat flamboyant, et ses yeux, d'un blanc translucide.

Il s'éteint peu à peu. Et elle est la seule à pouvoir y remédier.

Alors elle jure, elle promet, elle s'engage.

Elle va le sauver, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle doit faire.

**UA**

C'est étrange.

Cette fille a la même voix que celle dans sa tête. Mais c'est impossible. La voix dans sa tête n'est pas réelle. Du moins, elle n'est pas une personne. Elle n'est qu'une hallucination de son cerveau malade, de son cerveau rongé par la folie.

Cette voix c'est la sienne en quelque sorte.

Alors pourquoi a-t-elle la même ? Et pourquoi lui sourit-elle ainsi ?

Elle a l'air aussi fou que lui.

_C'est parce que la plupart des gens biens le sont._

Ses bras autour de son cou sont sans nul doute le plus beau collier qui lui a jamais été donné de porter.

.

― Dis-moi, Alice. T'arrive-t-il d'entendre… des voix parfois ? Enfin, une seule à vrai dire. Toujours la même.

― Pourquoi cette question, Chapelier ?

― Parce que je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix même quand tu ne parles pas.

― Tu… entends ma voix ? Mais alors… Oh !

Ses mains se plaquent sur sa bouche tandis que ses yeux deviennent deux soucoupes. Elle paraît aussi heureuse qu'effrayée.

― Chapelier, nous sommes… nous sommes des âmes-sœurs !

― Des quoi ?

― Moi aussi, j'entends ta voix.

― Tu veux dire que cette voix, ça a toujours été la tienne ?

Elle acquiesce, tout sourire.

― Des âmes-sœurs… qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

― Qu'un peu de ton âme est relié à la mienne et qu'il est impossible de les séparer, que peu importe la distance entre nous, je serai toujours un peu avec toi et tu seras toujours un peu avec moi.

― C'est joli. Cela signifie que je pourrais continuer à te parler quand tu rentreras chez toi ?

― Normalement oui. Mais je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire.

Alice attrape la main du Chapelier dans la sienne, la porte à sa joue et s'y appuit, fermant doucement les yeux.

― C'est ici chez moi.

**Angst**

Ses nuits ne sont qu'une suite de cauchemars, exactement comme autrefois, quand elle se levait et allait chercher son père, quand il la reconduisait au lit et lui racontait une histoire. Quand il la serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à faire fuir les fantômes sous son crâne.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle est seule. Elle a froid. Elle a mal. Et elle sent le creux dans sa poitrine grossir de jour en jour.

Devant ses yeux grand ouverts, l'image d'une silhouette surplombée d'un haut-de-forme danse et lui sourit. Elle s'éloigne, tout comme elle-même s'est éloignée après avoir bu le sang du dragon qu'elle venait d'occire. Quand elle a décidé de rentrer chez elle, sans comprendre que chez elle, c'était là-bas. Avec lui.

Elle suffoque, porte ses mains gelées à sa gorge, sent les larmes poindre au coin de ses paupières.

_Oh Chapelier, je t'en prie, ramène moi à la maison._

**Hurt/comfort**

Elle ne réalise qu'elle saigne que lorsque le Chapelier sort son petit mouchoir blanc et le pose sur son front. Elle n'a pas mal, pas encore du moins, parce que tout son corps est traversé d'adrénaline, engourdi par ce qu'elle vient de vivre, ce qu'elle vient de faire. Par les images du Jabberwocky fondant sur elle et sa tête qu'elle tranche de son épée et qui roule loin de son corps désarticulé.

Mais elle se garde bien de le lui dire.

Sa main sur sa joue est trop douce pour qu'elle s'en plaigne.

**Casual**

Comme tous les jours, la table est dressée pour le thé. Des tasses, des théières, du beurre, de la confiture, rien ne manque.

Sauf les scones qu'Alice et le Chapelier sont en train de sortir du four.

― Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y en a beaucoup ? lui demande-t-elle, malicieuse.

― Mais c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, voyons.

― Ah vraiment ?

Il ne lui répond que par un clin d'œil et elle le suit quand il se dirige vers leurs amis, tous installés autour de la table, chahutant et discutant joyeusement. Mallymkun s'essaie même à une démonstration d'épée pour impressionner les jumeaux Tweedle. La Reine Blanche aussi a fait le déplacement. Il ne manque personne.

― Mais pourquo-

Elle s'interrompt net en découvrant l'immense gâteau que tient le Chapelier et sur lequel brille une unique bougie. Leurs yeux se croisent, le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

― Joyeux non-anniversaire, mon Alice.

Des exclamations fusent autour d'elle, Bayard aboie et saute comme un fou, le Bandersnatch vient se frotter dans ses jambes. Quand elle souffle et que la minuscule flamme s'éteint, des feux d'artifices explosent dans le ciel bleu. Le baiser que le Chapelier dépose sur le bout de son nez finit de remplir son cœur d'allégresse.

Elle se pend à son cou et l'embrasse à son tour.

Un jour somme toute banal au Pays des Merveilles.

 **Song!fic** – _Alice_ , Avril Lavigne

― Tu as vingt ans. Tu dois te préparer à te trouver un mari.

― Je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

― Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir une utilité à tout dans la vie, Alice. Les jeunes femmes se marient, c'est ainsi.

― C'est ainsi et peu importe ce qu'elles pensent ou ce qu'elles ressentent ?

Sa mère ne lui répond pas. La réponse est claire, aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche.

_Oui._

Alice tourne les talons et s'enfuit, des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses joues glaciales. Derrière elle, des cris retentissent, tentent de la retenir, la supplient de revenir. Elle n'entend rien. Rien que son cœur prêt à exploser.

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

Elle court encore et encore, sans regarder où elle pose les pieds, sans chercher à savoir où ses pas la conduisent, sans prêter attention aux décors qui défilent. Elle court pour fuir la réalité. Elle court tant et tellement qu'elle croitt s'envoler. Jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe sous elle et qu'elle se mette à tomber.

_I'll get by_

_I'll survive_

L'atterrissage est brutal, mais pas autant que de découvrir un monde qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le sien. Un monde de couleurs. Un monde où le ciel est constamment bleu et où les animaux s'expriment aussi bien que les humains. Un monde où tout ce que l'on attend d'elle n'est pas qu'elle se marie, mais qu'elle se batte. Qu'elle les protège. Qu'elle les sauve.

Un destin peu enviable pour beaucoup.

Pourtant, un destin qui l'attire bien plus qu'une bague au doigt.

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet, on the ground_

Et puis il apparaît, encore plus flamboyant que le feu lui-même. Il lui tend la main et sourit.

Et alors elle comprend qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

_I'll take a stand until the end_

**Family**

― On n'a qu'une seule famille, Alice. Elle est importante. Tu dois retrouver la tienne.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Elle a réussi. Elle l'a sauvé, elle les a tous sauvé. Encore. Elle est retournée dans le passé, a affronté le Temps en personne, s'est battue bec et ongles pour ramener son Chapelier à la vie.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi bon sang, ne ressent-elle aucune fierté, aucune joie ? Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ?

― Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ?

Son sourire se fait plus tendre. Plus amer.

Ses larmes redoublent et le visage coloré de l'homme disparaît un instant derrière un voile de tristesse.

― Tu me verras toujours dans le jardin des rêves, Alice.

― Mais un rêve n'est pas la réalité.

Malicieusement, il se penche en avant, comme pour lui révéler un secret très important.

― Comment savoir si le rêve n'est pas en réalité... la réalité ?

Il se met à rire et la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il va lui manquer, plus qu'aucun mot ne pourra jamais l'exprimer, plus qu'elle ne peut dors et déjà l'imaginer. Un hoquet la secoue, qu'elle étouffe en se pressant contre la silhouette rassurante de son ami. Elle s'accroche à son manteau, s'enivre de son parfum de pommes, oublie que son monde l'attend. Que sa mère, de l'autre côté du miroir, l'attend.

Sa famille de sang.

Sa famille de cœur.

Dilemme aussi ancien que l'univers.

Et quand ses doigts quittent ceux du Chapelier, que le Pays des Merveilles, une nouvelle fois, s'évanouit derrière elle, qu'elle retourne à la grisaille de son Londres natal, elle serre sa mère un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_Attends-moi, Chapelier. Je reviendrai, je te le promets._

**Love**

Ils ne le se sont jamais dit. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Ils s'aiment et chacun de leur regard le leur prouve.

**Hate**

Alors qu'elle s'avance vers lui, le menton fier, la démarche assurée, et qu'elle aperçoit les fers autour de ses poignets, peut-être que son cœur se serre un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Mais suffisamment pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, qu'elle n'a pas toujours été ce monstre et qu'un jour, un jour lointain maintenant, elle l'a aimé.

Ses yeux croisent les siens et, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'elle a prises, tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait, il lui sourit. Mais ce sourire, désormais, n'attise rien de plus que la haine qui couve en elle.

― Pourquoi être revenue si c'est pour me faire souffrir, Alice ? Si c'est pour te faire souffrir ?

― Parce que c'est ce qui devait être fait.

_Parce que j'avais peur de t'oublier, j'avais peur de partir d'ici et de n'en garder aucune trace, j'avais peur que tu m'oublies, alors j'ai choisi la seule option qui pouvait me garder près de toi ; j'ai vendu mon âme à la Reine Rouge et, ainsi, nous ne serons jamais séparés, Chapelier. Quand bien même nous devons en souffrir tous deux._

Il acquiesce, comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à comprendre. Mais, en réalité, tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est que son Alice n'est plus, remplacée par ce pantin qui porte la marque de l'ennemi sur le front.

Il ne dit rien quand on l'emmène et qu'on l'enferme dans les cachots du château de Salazen Grum.

Elle ne dit rien quand leurs épaules se frôlent et que son parfum de pomme lui parvient.

Ils ne disent rien quand elle descend régulièrement le voir et lui apporter ses repas.

Pourtant, ils savent que ce n'est pas la vie qu'ils avaient imaginé pour eux.

**Last time**

La dernière fois qu'elle voit Londres, elle a le cœur léger. Aucun regret ne vient troubler son esprit apaisé.

Elle rentre à la maison, pour de bon cette fois.


	3. Un détective et un baronnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'AIME CE SHIP SI FORT !
> 
> La raison du pourquoi : une fanvideo, que je vous invite chaudement à aller voir (voilà, cadeau : https://youtu.be/79rCVjU2Puc), parce qu'elle est magnifique et la musique utilisée est celle que j'ai reprise pour la partie Song!fic. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur eux et maintenant c'est chose faite, je suis super contente !!
> 
> Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

**First time**

La première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, il n'y a pas de papillons dans le ventre, de mains moites, de jambes faibles ou de battements de cœur frénétiques.

Parce que la vraie vie n'est pas un conte de fées ou un roman à l'eau de rose.

La première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, il n'y a que les sourires hésitants qu'ils s'échangent au détour d'une conversation. Conversation qui n'est pas la leur d'ailleurs. Ils sont juste là par hasard, tous les deux au même endroit au même moment.

La première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, il n'y a que cette poignée de main quand ils se séparent à la fin de la soirée et cette promesse de se revoir, bientôt.

Au bras de Thomas, Lucille rumine, mais son frère n'en a cure. Il ne cessera de penser à Sherlock Holmes toute la nuit durant.

**UA**

Il est de loin la plus belle créature sur laquelle il lui a été donné de poser les yeux et, même s'il a tendance à se méfier de la beauté – ou du moins de ce qu'elle dissimule –, il se laisse subjuguer par la sienne.

Envoûter. Corps et âme.

Sa peau d'albâtre, ses traits finement ciselés, ses grands yeux bleus semblables à l'écume s'échouant sur une plage dorée ; il est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Et, en un sens, il a raison.

Il découvre qu'il n'est pas si innocent qu'il veut bien le laisser paraître, que derrière ses sourires d'ange se terre un démon sans nul autre pareil, aux crocs acérés, prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Il découvre deux faces d'une même pièce.

Thomas est tout à la fois la Belle et la Bête, et il ne devrait pas, il le sait, se déteste pour cela, mais Sherlock ne l'en aime que davantage.

**Angst**

Lorsque Lucille pose ses mains sur lui, en un geste familier, comme des dizaines, des centaines de fois depuis leur adolescence, depuis qu'ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes, seuls face au reste du monde, il frissonne.

Non plus de plaisir, mais de dégoût.

De peur.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas la repousser, que ce n'est pas une option, qu'il a juste à accepter, à se laisser faire.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais, dans son esprit, les mains de Sherlock se superposent à celles de sa sœur et la nausée lui fait tourner la tête.

Il ferme les yeux, dissimulant ainsi les larmes qui s'y accumulent.

La preuve de sa trahison envers Lucille.

**Hurt/comfort**

Il a encore l'odeur de Lucille au creux de la nuque, les marques de ses ongles sur les hanches, l'écho de sa voix dans la bouche. Elle est constamment avec lui, même quand elle ne l'est pas.

Surtout quand elle ne l'est pas d'ailleurs.

En sa présence, la peur qu'elle lui inspire recule sous ses caresses et ses baisers et ses attentions aussi douces que dangereuses. En sa présence, il a confiance, même s'il sait que cette assurance disparaîtra à l'instant où il sera seul. Seul avec sa raison. Seul avec les voix sous son crâne qui lui hurlent de s'enfuir.

Sauf que, maintenant, il n'est plus seul.

― Tu sais que je t'aime ?

L'amour de Sherlock n'a rien à voir avec celui de Lucille et quand bien même il a encore du mal à y croire réellement, il acquiesce et le laisse l'embrasser, le laisse le serrer dans ses bras.

Et remplacer le fantôme de Lucille sur sa chair.

**Casual**

Ce château est si grand qu'il lui faut une bonne demi-heure pour en faire le tour, écumant les pièces les unes après les autres, les découvrant vides et glaciales et rongées par le temps qui passe. Lui aussi a froid. La bâtisse est mal isolée et l'hiver est rude au milieu des fantômes qui hantent les murs d'Allerdale Hall. Silhouettes d'argile qui dansent dans le clair de lune opalescent.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait être ailleurs, pas même dans la chaleur familière du 221B Baker Street. John le croit fou. Peut-être l'est-il. Pour sûr, il n'a jamais été sain d'esprit.

Aussi, quand il le trouve enfin, endormi dans l'eau encore tiède, sa tête nonchalamment appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses cheveux épousant la courbe de son front, il ne dit rien, se contente de s'asseoir à son côté, de sorte à ce que son visage soit juste sous le sien. Il écoute le léger clapotis de la tuyauterie, sa respiration régulière et ses propres battements de cœur.

La mélodie de son bonheur.

 **Song!fic** \- _Salvation_ , Editors

_Son, you were made to suffer_

Ses mains virevoltent au-dessus du piano, un mince rayon de lune pâle l'enveloppe. Il ressemble à une statue de marbre. Avec des larmes de pluie qui coulent le long de ses joues. Il n'a pas conscience qu'il est observé, et c'est ce qui le rend plus beau encore. Plus sublime. Un ange aux traits ravagés par la souffrance. À la voix brisée par le désespoir.

_Oh but the morning comes_

_Oh when the light is failing_

La nuit s'étire lentement dehors, les minutes s'écoulent, les heures s'alanguissent, mais jamais Thomas ne s'arrête avant le matin. Il joue, encore et encore, y met toute son âme, tout son cœur, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus même effectuer la moindre note.

Ses doigts dansent sur le clavier, ses pleurs assèchent ses yeux et son esprit se vide, peu à peu.

Il oublie.

_Temptation takes you to_

_Salvation_

_Swimming with the swarm of electric stars_

_Salvation_

Quand il le voit enfin, son regard ne le quitte plus. Quelque chose change dans l'air. Quelque chose d'infime, d'imperceptible. Sauf par eux. Eux le ressentent jusque dans leurs os. Ils frissonnent de concert. Dans le ciel, les étoiles brillent plus fort et, l'espace d'un instant, ils brillent avec elles.

_Deliverance is ours by the light of the stars_

Ses mains virevoltent au-dessus du piano.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à virevolter au-dessus de sa bouche d'où s'écoule une pluie de gémissements.

**Family**

Il n'en revient pas quand Sherlock attrape son col et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il a beau savoir que c'est uniquement à cause de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il a ingurgitée, son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de s'emballer avec fureur dans sa poitrine.

Avant que la peur ne prenne le dessus et le pétrifie sur place.

Quelques paires d'yeux se tournent vers eux. Évidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Les mentalités ont beau évoluer, Sherlock a beau être Sherlock, il n'en est pas moins qu'ils vivent en pleine Angleterre Victorienne ; pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour deux hommes de faire démonstration de leur amour en public.

Sauf peut-être quand le public en question est constitué de John Watson. John qui lui fait un clin d'œil et retourne à sa conversation, bientôt imité par le reste de l'assistance. John qui vient l'aider, à la fin de la soirée, à porter un Sherlock complètement ivre dans leur lit. John qui lui adresse une poignée de main avant de l'attirer en une étreinte fraternelle.

― Je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de la famille, Thomas.

**Love**

Thomas n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est, de ce que c'est _réellement_ , autre que ce que Lucille lui donne et qui n'en est pas, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout ira bien.

**Hate**

Les yeux de l'homme sont terrifiés malgré le masque de froideur qu'il arbore. Il a peur. Non seulement d'elle, mais de lui aussi et c'est bien le pire dans cette histoire.

C'est qu'il aurait dû être celui en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Au lieu de cela, il est celui qui tient la lame dans sa main. Celui qui l'a attaché à cette chaise et qui le regarde souffrir. Sans rien faire.

Lucille enroule ses doigts autour de son épaule. Mélange d'encouragement et de menace.

_Je suis fière de toi, petit frère, mais prends garde. Ne me déçois pas._

― Vous ne ferez pas de moi un monstre ! hurle Sherlock, en désespoir de cause.

― Si tu es là, c'est que tu en es déjà un, lui répond Lucille, un sourire sadique sur son visage pâle.

Thomas ne dit rien. C'était le plan. C'est ce qui était prévu. Il trouvait un moyen de l'attirer jusqu'à Allerdale Hall et alors sa sœur prenait le relais. C'était simple, en réalité, l'homme a été si facile à approcher. À charmer. Un jeu d'enfant.

Un jeu auquel il s'est pris lui-même. Un jeu qu'il a perdu, haut la main.

Et alors qu'il regarde sa sœur se réjouir de la souffrance qu'ils s'apprêtent à lui infliger, Thomas songe à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. S'il avait fui avec Sherlock, quand il en était encore temps.

**Last time**

La dernière fois que Lucille lui dicte ce qu'il doit faire, il ne l'écoute pas. Ne l'écoute plus. N'en est plus capable.

Pas maintenant que Sherlock lui a montré ce que pouvait être sa vie sans elle.


	4. Une lionne et un serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était absolument pas prévu, mais ce matin en allumant l'ordi et en regardant la date du jour, j'arrêtais pas de me dire "mais y a un truc aujourd'hui" et, en effet, c'est l'anniversaire de Severus !! Donc voilà, petit cadeau improvisé pour notre professeur de potions préféré !

**First time**

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, elle n'est encore que son élève. Plus pour longtemps, c'est vrai, quelques semaines tout au plus. Une simple question administrative, le temps de recevoir son diplôme et d'être pleinement considérée comme une adulte.

Mais, pour le moment, elle ne l'est pas. Pas aux yeux du reste du monde en tout cas.

Alors c'est au creux de l'obscurité qu'ils s'ouvrent leur cœur, avant d'enfin pouvoir le faire en pleine lumière.

**UA**

Aucun mot ne saurait décrire le choc qui le submerge lorsque, au milieu des fidèles du Mage Noir, il reconnaît la silhouette familière d'une Rouge et Or.

Lorsqu'il distingue la Marque des Ténèbres sur sa peau pâle.

Et lorsqu'elle est la première à s'avancer pour faire partie de ceux qui combattront l'Élu.

**Angst**

― Severus ? Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Il ne peut pas, quand bien même il le voudrait. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas voir, mais qu'on voit quand même et qui nous hantent jour et nuit. Il y a des endroits où on ne peut pas aller, mais où l'on va quand même et qui laissent leur empreinte au plus profond de nous. Il y a des endroits qui ne devraient pas exister, mais qui existent quand même et qui changent le monde de la plus horrible des façons.

Azkaban fait partie de ces endroits. Et Severus aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Mais quand on prête allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, on perd tout contrôle de sa volonté.

Il lui a ordonné d'y aller, et il a été. Et il sent que plus jamais il ne sera le même.

― Tout va bien, Severus. C'est terminé maintenant.

Sa main dans ses cheveux est douce et tiède et rassurante et il veut la croire. Mais il sait parfaitement que rien n'est terminé. Au contraire, tout ne fait que commencer.

Il frissonne.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Elle a l'habitude des coups sur son visage et sur son corps quand il rentre d'une petite réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a l'habitude des hématomes de toutes les couleurs qui s'étalent entre ses côtes et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'habitude aussi du sang, frais ou séché. Elle sait gérer, sait s'en occuper, sait soigner.

De sa voix la plus douce, elle chante une berceuse tandis qu'elle panse ses chairs meurtries, qu'elle essuie une à une les traces de sa rencontre avec le Lord. Il ne dit jamais rien, ne se plaint pas, pas plus qu'il ne tressaille. Il semble comme absent. Et cela, en revanche, elle ne sait pas gérer.

Elle ne peut rien contre son regard désespérément vide et hanté et terrifié.

Alors elle continue de chanter, bien après qu'elle a fini de sécher ses larmes.

**Casual**

― Vous êtes prête, professeure Granger ?

Son sourire s'élargit, devient un soleil et rayonne dans le salon encore plongé dans la pénombre du petit-matin. Elle a l'habitude de l'accompagner le jour de la rentrée, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle se tient à ses côtés, et qu'elle s'y tiendra jusqu'au bout. La première fois que quiconque l'appelle ainsi.

Certainement pas la dernière.

Elle trépigne.

― Prête. Et vous, professeur Snape ?

― Prêt.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, ses bouquins serrés contre son ventre, et pose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir professeur de potions, mais, à présent, alors qu'elle rejoint sa toute première classe, elle ne s'imagine plus faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **Song!fic** – _Next to me_ , Imagine Dragons

_There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view_

_Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless_

Il n'y a rien d'appréciable chez lui. Il le sait, le monde entier s'est arrangé pour le lui faire comprendre dès son plus jeune âge. Son père, ses camarades, même Lily. Tous détournent les yeux face à lui, baissent la tête, l'ignorent, l'évitent, le fuient.

Pas elle.

Elle, elle soutient son regard. Jusqu'à l'insolence. Elle plonge dans la noirceur de ses iris, et de ce qui s'y cache derrière. Sans peur.

_And still you, still you want me_

Il s'attend à beaucoup de choses. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle se détourne, à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, à ce qu'elle renonce. Mais le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé lorsqu'il l'a répartie chez les Rouge et Or ; renoncer ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Au contraire, elle redresse un peu plus le menton. Et lui sourit.

Et plus les semaines passent, plus les occasions de tout arrêter se multiplient, plus elle s'accroche. Plus elle se rapproche.

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_

_I know it isn't easy_

Il lui est encore difficile de croire qu'elle n'est pas qu'un rêve, qu'elle est bel et bien réelle. Que quelqu'un a enfin su voir derrière les apparences. Mais, chaque fois qu'il en doute, chaque fois qu'il est persuadé de perdre pied, il tourne la tête et la trouve juste là.

À ses côtés.

_But I hope to be worth it_

**Family**

Il est si facile de s'habituer à la solitude. Et si dur de s'en défaire. De la laisser derrière soi, de l'abandonner quand elle a été la seule à nous accompagner quand personne ne le pouvait.

Si dur de ne plus la chercher au milieu de la foule. Au milieu de la nuit. Au milieu du gouffre.

Encore aujourd'hui, il n'arrive pas vraiment à s'en empêcher. Vieux réflexe dont il ne se débarrassera probablement jamais.

En revanche, aujourd'hui, il la quitte avec plus de facilité, avec moins de regrets. Il la retrouve pour mieux s'en détourner, en quelque sorte.

Une boule de poils rousse atterrit sans douceur sur ses genoux à l'instant où il sort de ses pensées. Pattenrond ronronne en se frottant contre son ventre.

― De retour parmi nous, amour ? J'ai préparé du thé.

La douce odeur de gingembre lui parvient et il sourit à Hermione, qui se penche pour embrasser sa joue. Il retient son menton entre ses doigts.

― Je t'aime.

Son rire résonne sous son crâne alors qu'elle bascule au-dessus de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'écroule sur un Pattenrond particulièrement agacé.

Il a appris que la solitude n'est jamais bien loin. Mais sa famille non plus.

**Love**

Il a toujours vécu dans une vague misère.

Misère financière.

Misère familiale.

Misère affective.

Misère sentimentale.

Elle est partout autour de lui, elle l'enveloppe de ses bras lourds et froids, elle s'accroît au fil du temps. Et Severus ploie, lentement. Severus perd espoir, sûrement.

Mais les bras de Hermione sont plus forts, ils le relèvent et chassent cette vieille amie devenue de trop.

Les bras de Hermione sont légers autour de son cou. Aussi léger que le baiser qu'elle lui donne dans un rire.

**Hate**

― Triple idiote. Comment avez-vous jamais pu penser que je pourrais vous _aimer_ ?

Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, quelque chose se brise, se déchire, il peut l'entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. La température chute, soudain. Il fait un froid polaire et il ignore si c'est réel ou s'il l'imagine. Si ce froid vient des murs de pierres ou des larmes qui emplissent le regard de la Rouge et Or.

La gifle qu'il reçoit, en revanche, vient bien d'elle. Et elle lui fait plus mal qu'il ne l'a d'abord imaginé.

― Vous êtes aussi mauvais qu'on le dit. J'ai cru que vous seriez différent, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

Elle attend quelques secondes, trois ou quatre à peine, elle lui laisse le temps de la contredire. De la retenir peut-être. Bien sûr, il n'en fait rien. Il la regarde simplement faire volte-face et sortir en courant. Claquer la porte derrière elle.

Il laisse ses derniers mots résonner en lui et se graver dans son cœur.

C'est douloureux, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

**Last Time**

La dernière fois qu'ils franchissent ensemble les portes de Poudlard, ils sourient.

C'est tout un pan de leur vie qu'ils laissent derrière eux, ils le savent. Leurs plus beaux instants, mais aussi les plus tragiques.

Et il est temps de commencer un nouveau chapitre. Loin d'ici.


End file.
